Cool
by lovelysakura99
Summary: So far from where we've been, I know we're cool   friendship SasuSaku, NaruSaku, SasuOC


Hey everyone! It been a long time since a wrote a NaruSaku story... Well it's a more a SasuSaku but don't get me wrong! It's a friendship SasuSaku. The couples are NaruSaku and SasuOC, that's why it's in the NaruSaku files... or more because I feel that it'll be more the NaruSaku fan that will enjoy this story... anyway, the OC is a girl that my friends and I invente for Sasuke. We even started to wrote their story but we never really finish the first chapter... so it's not for now! Anyway, enjoy this story!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song but my friends and I own the OC: Kimiko.

* * *

Cool

_**It's hard to remember how it felt before  
Now I found the love of my life...  
Passes things get more comfortable  
Everything is going right**_

"Naruto! Hurry! We'll be late!" shouted Sakura to her husband.

"Sakura! Calm down! It's only Sasuke!" respond Naruto.

"And? It's about his engagement! We can't be late"

"Alright! I'm coming!"

Sakura smiled and looked at the picture of their team when they were genins.

"_Time pasted since then…"_ She thought.

Flashback

"Sasuke-kun!! Would you like to go out with me?" asked the 12 years old Sakura.

"No."

"But why?"

"You're annoying."

End flashback

_**And after all the obstacles  
It's good to see you now with someone else  
And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool**_

Flashback

"Sasuke-kun don't go! I love you!" screamed Sakura, crying.

"Sakura… Thank you…" answered Sasuke before knocking unconscious the young girl.

End flashback

"I can't believe you're going to get married, Sasuke!" screamed Naruto at the minute they arrived at his friend's home.

"Well I am." respond Sasuke, smirking.

"I'm really glad for you." said Sakura smiling to Sasuke and his fiancée Kimiko.

_**We used to think it was impossible  
Now you call me by my new last name  
Memories seem like so long ago  
Time always kills the pain**_

"So tell me how can you support this dobe." asked Sasuke.

"Well, I don't know. I just do! I love him." answered Sakura, looking at his husband who was talking with Kimiko.

"Well, Uzumaki-san, I don't know how you do it."

"You're mean with him."

"Maybe, but he's still my best friend and he'll be my best man."

At this, Sakura smiled.

Flashback

"One day I will be the hokage!" shouted Naruto.

"Good luck, dobe." Answered Sasuke, clearly bored.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"You two stop! And stop annoying Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" screamed Sakura.

"But he started it!" replied Naruto, while Sasuke was already living.

End flashback __

Remember Harbor Boulevard  
The dreaming days where the mess was made  
Look how all the kids have grown  
We have changed but we're still the same  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool

Flashback

"Sasuke is mine, forehead!" screamed Ino.

"You wish, pig! He's mine!" answered Sakura.

End flashback

"I heard that Ino was pregnant again. Shikamaru must have found it troublesome." Said Sasuke.

"Ino told me. It will be her second baby." Replied Sakura.

"When will you two have one? It's been 4 months since your wedding…" said Kimiko.

Sakura and Naruto started to blush a little, unable to look at the others.

"No way… Sakura you're not…" asked Sasuke. Sakura nodded.

"Surprise!" said Sakura.

"No one knows it. Only Tsunade-baa-chan because she saw that Sakura wasn't feeling well…" said Naruto.

"God… Naruto will be father. Hope the kid will have more of his mother than his father." said Sasuke, smirking.

"Shut up teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Those two never stop?" asked Kimiko, annoyed.

"No… I think this will never change!" respond Sakura, smiling.

_**  
And I'll be happy for you  
If you can be happy for me**_

Flashback

The 21 years old Sakura was standing in the room where she had to arrange her dress. Her friends, Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Kimiko were looking at her telling her how beautiful she looked. Her long white dress shining at the light of the sun and her pink hair fixed with a white veil. Her friends got out of the room and someone else got.

"Sasuke? What do you want?" ask Sakura.

"I just came to tell you good luck." He looked at her. "And you look beautiful. This dobe is lucky."

"Thanks."

The pinked haired women went to hug her friend and they stayed a long time like this.

"I'd better go." said Sasuke, breaking the hug.

"Sasuke?" said Sakura. The young men turn his head. "Thanks. For everything. For being here, for being Naruto's best man and for the help with the preparations. When your turn will come, I wish I'll help you like this."

Sasuke smirked and said: "It will be sooner that you think…"

"You propose to Kimiko?" asked Sakura.

"No, not yet but I bought the ring…"

"It's great!" respond Sakura smiling.

Sasuke smiled and got out of the room. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror thinking happily that in least then 10 minutes she'll get married to the man of her life.

End of the flashback

_**  
Circles and triangles, and now we're hangin' out with your new girlfriend  
So far from where we've been**_

Sakura looked at the scene. Naruto and Sasuke arguing, Sasuke's fiancée looking at them seriously annoyed and her looking too, a big smile on her face.

"_Who knew that after all that happened, the genin days, the save Sasuke thing and all the problems we had, I'll be here, married to Naruto, laughing with Kimiko and Sasuke. Things changed for the best. I'm not the little Sasuke's fan girl anymore. I'm Uzumaki Sakura and Kimiko will soon be Uchiha Kimiko. It's all better now."_

_**I know we're cool**_

The end

* * *

I really like this song... I just realise that I didn't describe Kimiko but it will happen... One day... Anyway, hope you like it! Please review!! 


End file.
